Lavender in my heart
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Discontinue- Siapakah Naruto sesungguhnya? Kenapa Sasuke bertemu dengannya dipemakaman? Chap 2 apdet. R'n'R please...
1. Chapter 1: prolog

A/N: Halo minna-san~ *treak pake toa masjid*

Ok, ini fic pertamaku. So, kalau aneh, garing dan segala pengikutnya ada aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ( _ _ )

Setelah melanglang buana di dunia perfanfickan -bahasa apa ini?- selama kurang lebih err… 3 bulanan. Saat itu saya masih menjelajahi dunia 'straight' dan menjadi 'silent reader'.

Saya sebenarnya dah buat accout diFFN sejak 6 September. Tapi, berhubung ada suatu kesalahan tidak bisa publish fanfic. So, dengan berat hati saya buat account baru.

Daripada banyak cincong, mari kita mulai ini cerita…

Ket:

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sai dll: 16 tahun

Sasuke: 20 tahun

Kyuubi: 23 tahun

Itachi: 25 tahun

**Disclamer: Naruto punya siapa? Punya saya? Hohoho… *dikubur hudup-hidup sama Masashi Kishimoto-sensei***

**Genre: Romance, family  
**

**Pairing: NaruRhie dundx… -plak plak- *ditampar sasuKECAP***

**Hiks hiks… ini SasuNaru kok…**

**Rated: umm… T aja kali**

**Warning: AR, Sho-ai, B.L, Typo(s), Garing?**

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

Pagi hari yang cerah, disebuah kota yang bernama Konoha. Burung-burung berkicau adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah dan damai. Namun…

"Gyaa~ telat lagi… nii-chan!" Panggil (baca:teriak) seseorang yang mampu menggetarkan pelanet bumi(?).

Sepertinya pernyataan diatas tidak sesuai dengan rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut.

"Naru… berisik tau!" Ucap seseorang dengam tenangnya. Orang yang diteriaki tadi sedang santai membaca majalah ditemani dengan segelas jus Apel serta buah apel segar.

"Kenapa kamu engga banginin aku!" Omel pemuda yang baru saja tiba di meja makan, sebut saja naruto.

"Hmm… salah sendiri kamu tidur kayak kebo begitu," sambil meminum jus Apelnya. Kyuu (kakak Naruto) berkata.

Twitch Twitch

Muncul empat buah siku-siku di sudut kening pemuda berparas manis tersebut.

'Tenang-tenang, sabar Naruto. Orang sabar banyak duitnya,' batin Naruto 'Ingat, dia itu kakak kamu sendiri'

"Daripada kamu bengong begitu, lebih baik kau cepat berangkat sekolah," Sambil menunjuk jam yang terdapat didinding. Kyuu memperingatkan Naruto lagi.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat bulan ini."

"!"

***** ( ^ ^ ) *****

NARUTO POV

-Dijalan-

Halo perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang aku berada dikelas XI SMA GAKUEN.

Tadi kalian lihat orang tadi 'kan? Dia adalah kakakku namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Kakakku itu orangnya menjengkelkan dan amat sangat jail. Dia mirip dengan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina. Sedangkan aku, aku mirip dengan ayahku.

Ayah kami meninggal saat aku masih berusia 6 bulan. Sedangkan ibu kami, meninggal saat usiaku baru 5 tahun. Kyuu-nii yang saat itu masih berusia 12 tahun, berusaha mencari pekerjaan hanya untuk menghidupi kami berdua. Untung ada paman baik hati yang mau menampung kami berdua yaitu paman Iruka.

Beliau adalah meneger Kyuu-nii waktu masih bekerja jadi pelayan kafe. Tapi, sekarang aku dan Kyuu-nii tidak lagi menumpang dirumah paman Iruka. Sejak 1 tahun lalu, kami sudah membeli sebuah rumah dengan gaji Kyuu-nii sebagai Ilmuan… entahlah, aku kurang tau dengan pekejaannya.

NORMAL POV

"Huufft… semoga sensei mesum itu belum datang."

Entah karena sial atau apa. Tiba-tiba ada kulit Pisang dijalan. Kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

BRUUK!

'Loh… kenapa sekarang tanah jadi terasa nyaman ya?'

"Kau berat…" Kata sebuah suara yang diketahui berasal dari bawah Naruto.

'Eh… sejak kapan tanah bias bicara?' masih dalam pemikiran Naruto yang bodoh.

Saat membuka matanya, Naruto yang 'tampan'. Ya… bias dibilang begitu.

Meskipun rambutnya seperti err… pantat ayam mungkin(?). namun, tidak mengurangi pesona yang dipancarkan pemuda tersebut. Bola matanya onyx, terlihat gelap bahkan mungkin melebihi gelapnya malam. Sangat kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih susu. Satu kata yang pas 'sempurna'

Naruto masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri sehingga pemuda tadi merasa kesal.

"Dobe… kau tuli ya!"

"…"

Loading otak Naruto…

5%

10%

20%

50%

90%

100%

Complete

"Gyaa~… Teme sialan." Sepetinya Naruto butuh otak baru untuk mengganti otak lamanya ini.

"Dasar Dobe…!" Ujarnya datar. Kemudian, diapun berdiri.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih duduk ditanah.

"Aku bukan Dobe… namaku Na-ru-to"

"Dan akupun punya nama Dobe… namaku Sa-su-ke," ucap pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut sambil mengeja namanya seperti Naruto.

"Ikh… dasar Teme sialan!"

"Daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menjelek-jelekkan aku," ada jeda dalam ucapannya

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, bukankah kau sedang telat," sambil tersenyum sinis, Sasuke pun berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"hwaa~…"

Yare-yare~

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

SASUKE POV

'Orang yang bernama Naruto itu benar-benar menjengkelkan,' gerutu ku dalam hati.

'Baru kali ini ada yang menyebutku Teme!' sorot mata sasukepun menjadi sendu. 'Bocah itu mengingatkan ku pada 'dia', baik wajah maupun matanya,' jeda…

'Aku rindu padamu…' Akupun berhenti sejenak lalu mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit. 'Bahkan langitpun kalah indahnya dengan mata birunya itu,'

"hufft… aku pasti akan bertemu dia lagi" senyumpun terkembang diwajah tampannya itu.

"Pasti!"

END OF SASUKE POV

******* ( ^ ^ ) ***** **

SKIP TIME

ISTIRAHAT SIANG

-KELAS 2-3-

"Hei, Naru-chan… kenapa tadi kamu telat." Tanya seorang pemuda yang memilki tanda segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya, sebut saja Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kiba, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'," kata Naruto dengan aura mematikan disekelilingnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Sepertinya dia tidak terpegaruh dengan aura yang Naruto keluarkan. Buktinya, dia malah tesenyum.

"Nee, bukankah kau itu lebih manis daripada anak perempuan?" sahut sebuah suara dibelakang Kiba. Danzou Sai, dia juga salah satu sahabat Naruto.

"Saii… kau juga!" ujar NAruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua… jangan seperti itu pada Naruto." Kata Sabaku Gaara, sahabat Naruto yang memiliki tanda 'ai' dijidatnya

"Gaara…" Naruto segera menghampiri sahabat terbaiknya tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hwee~… Gaara, mereka jahat sama aku," kata Naruto sambil menggunakan Puppy eyes No Jutsu andalannya.

DEG

'Kawai~' kata semua orang yang saat itu berada didalam kelas. Mereka ingin memfoto adegan yang manis tersebut. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya saat melihat deathglare milik Gaara saat mereka baru ancang-ancang mengambil kamera atau Hp.

"Naruto… jangan memakai pose mengundang tersebut." Kata Gaara sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"mengundang…" Naruto membeo

"Lupakan… ayo kekantin."

"I…ya," dengan semangat '45 naruto menari-narik Gaara kekantin. Sedangkan Kiba dan Sai, mereka mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sai… menurutmu Naru sama Gaara pacaran?" Tanya Kiba pada sai.

"Entahlah…"

TUBERCULOSIS (baca: TBC)

Gomen ya para reader kalo fic pertamaku ini banyak typos*nunduk dalam*

Pokoknya aku minta review ya… supaya aku bisa cepet update ini fic!

Aku berterima kasih pada…

"**Iza Ken twin devil"** yang telah membantu ku untuk publish fic gaje ini.

Thanks ya Zaken *hugs Zaken* dah punya waktu buat dengerin my curhat di FB.

"**Ricardo Milanisti"** yang rela nunggu saya waktu ngenet… hiks hiks, saya amat sangat terharu. Thanks my friend ^ ^

"**nanda"** sorry sob. Aku lupa nama FB mu*ditampol*. Abis nama FB mu panjang.

Pokoknya thanks ya dah ngsih semangat '45. jangan lupa review fic ini ya.

"**Akatsuki no CheSuke"** temen satu perjuangn diFFN ini. Hi sob…

**Dan teman-teman ku yang lainnya.**

**Thanks all ^^**

"Reader yang baik, pasti bakalan review fic yang mereka baca"

Akhir kata,

R.E.V.I.E.W PLEASE ^ ^

Love

Rhie_


	2. Chapter 2: kenyataan

A/N: Hi minna san~

Ketemu sama Rhie lagi nih ^ ^

Chap pertama kemarin, ada banyak kesalahan ya? Rhie minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya para reader ( _ _ ) karena itu, Rhie edit chap 1 nya.

Ini semua gara-gara my imouto yang seenaknya mengotak atik dokumen saya ini ^deathglare imouto^

Ga nyangka deh, lumayan banyak yang ripiu fic ini. Maka dari itu, aku update kilat nich…

Oya, chap kemarin ada informasi yang salah.

"Ayah kami meninggal saat Kyuu-nii berusia 6 bulan" seharusnya "Ayah kami meninggal saat usia ku 6 bulan"

Dichap ini ada my oc namanya Yuki. Dia akan membantu saya untuk membalas ripiu.

Ok, kita mulai fic ini…

Ket:

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sai: 16 tahun

Sasuke: 20 tahun

Kyuubi: 23 tahun

Itachi: 25 tahun

**Desclimer: hari gini nggak tau pengarang Naruto? Apa kata dunia. ^ditampol Masashi Kishimoto^**

**Pairing: SasuNaru(main), GaaNaru dll**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T lagi deh**

**Warning: masih sama. Gaje, typo(s) tapi diusahain misstypo, AR, B.L, sho-ai**

**Don't like, don't read it! Ok…**

**Lavender In My Heart chap 2: kenyataan**

***** ( ^ ^ ) *****

DISEBUAH RUMAH MEWAH

Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengunjungi rumahnya. Kenapa mengunjungi? Karena, sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartement dekat kampusnya. Banyak hal yang dia lakukan dalam setahun belakangan ini, yang paling utama ialah mencari tau seseorang. Seseorang yang diketahuinya belakangan ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan ayahnya.

'Huft,' dia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum membuka pintu.

Ceklek!

"Tadaima…"

"Oekari Sasuke," sapa wanita cantik yang bisa dipastikan bahwa itu ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kau pulang ototou?" Tanya Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Dia memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Sasuke, yang membedakan mungkin hanyalah rambutnya yang panjang dengan keriput diwajahnya(?) ^lupakan penjelasan terakhir tadi^

"Hn"

'Hah... dia sama sekali tidak berubah,' batin Itachi.

Dia heran dengan sikap adik satu-satunya tersebut. Semenjak kejadian 'itu', dia jadi sering tidak pulang kerumah dan suka sekali memberontak.

"Apakah kuliahmu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Baka aniki," Sasuke tidak memperpanjang masalah tersebut dan berniat pergi kelantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Itachi berkata sesuatu.

"Kau ingat hari ini, hari apa 'kan?"

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang ditanya.

Mikoto, selaku orangtua dari mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk turun tangan dalam percakapan kakak adik tersebut.

"Ne, Sasu… kau masuk kekamar ya," suruh Mikoto padaUchiha bungsu itu. Itachi yang merasa bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai ingin menghentikan Sasuke. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya saat melihat ibunya memandangnya seolah berkata, kaasan-ingin-bicara-denganmu-Itachi.

SASUKE POV

'Menjengkelkan sekali Baka aniki itu,' makiku dalam hati. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku kekasur king size milikku. Entahlah… sudah berapa lama aku nggak berada disini, rasanya rindu sekali.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah dalam kamar bercat biru ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, pikirku. Kukira setelah sudah lama nggak kesini, kaasan akan mengubah kamarku.

Pandanganku tertuju pada bingkai foto yang terdapat diatas meja belajar. Foto ini kan! Yang waktu itu?

Akupun bejalan perlahan dan melihat foto usang tersebut dengan lekat. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. 'itulah keluargaku dulu,' selalu bersama dan bahagia. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu sekarang hanya omong kosong belaka.

'Naruto'

Entah mengapa, saat seperti ini aku malah mengingat bocah berisik dan aneh itu. Apa aku…

Tidak…tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan sih. Akh… gara-gara Baka aniki. Pikiranku jadi kemana-mana seperti ini!

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi ketempat itu saja. Disana aku akan merasa tenang.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku melangkahkan kakiku kelantai satu.

END OF SASUKE POV

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

SMA GAKUEN

NORMAL POV

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Tapi, Naruto, Gaara, Sai serta Kiba masih berada didalam kelas mereka.

Sunyi. Nggak seorangpun yang bersuara diantara mereka. Kiba yang merasa bosan pun akhirnya memecahkan suasana yang bagai kuburan itu.

"Ne, kalian mau nggak ke game center?"

Tiga orang yang lainnya pun menoleh secara serempak kearah Kiba. Sai lah yang bersuara pertama.

"Tidak buruk," katanya. "Kalian?" Tanya Sai pada Gaara dan Naruto.

"Pulang sekolah ini, aku mau kerja sambilan."

"Aku juga sedang sibuk," sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, Naruto berkata lagi. "Lain kali ya… ja," serunya sambil berlari keluar kelas. Disusul dengan Gaara yang mengekornya dari belakang.

"Ja…" sebelum benar-benar pergi, Gaara mengucapkan salam pada Sai dan Kiba.

Yang tersisa dikelas ini sekarang hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Nggak asik deh,"gerutu Kiba, padahal dia ingin sekali pergi kesana dengan yang lainnya. Sai yang melihatnya pun terkikik geli melihat raut wajah kiba yang kesal itu.

"Kalau kau mau kesana, aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Sai, yang langsung mendapat respon dari Kiba berupa cengiran khasnya.

SEMENTARA GAARA DAN NARUTO

Rumah Gaara dan Naruto hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Maka dari itu, mereka selalu pulang bareng dan kadang kalanya berangkat bersama. Kebersamaan mereka itulah yang menimbulkan pembicaraan hangat para fujodanshi satu sekolah. Diam-diam tanpa sepengatahuan orang yang bersangkutan, para fujodanshi membentuk GaaNaru lovers. Gaara yang bersifat dingin namun cakep itu, sangan cocok dengan Naruto yang notabene pemuda paling hyperaktif sesekolahan sekaligus Uke idaman semua Seme.

Ditambah, Gaara yang overprotektif pada Naruto. Pernah sewaktu kelas satu, Naruto digoda dengan preman-preman sekolah. Gaara yang tau akan hal itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menghajar mereka semua. Dan berakhirlah para preman itu dirumah sakit.

Kelewat over? Memang itulah Gaara.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah mereka berdua benar-benar pacaran? Hanya mereka, kami-sama serta author yang tau.

"Gaara…" Naruto bersuara saat mereka tiba dipersimpangan jalan.

"Iya," jawab pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

"Sudah sampai, jaa…" sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto melesat pergi meninggalkan Gaara. "Dasar!" sambil tersenyum, Gaarapun berjalan kembali.

******* ( ^ ^ ) ***** **

NARUTO POV

'akhirnya sampai juga…' kataku sambil berjalan kesebuah nisan.

"Kaasan… bagaimana kabarnya disana?" tanyaku pada nisan didepanku itu, ya… hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kaasan. Aku tau bunga yang disukainya. Maka dari itu saat kesini, aku membeli bunga Lavender.

"Aku kangen sama kaasan…" sebenarnya aku juga kangen dengan tousan. Tapi, aku nggak pernah dikasih tau sama kaasan dimana makamnya. Saat aku bertanya dengan nii chan, dia juga berkata tidak tau.

"Kenapa kaasan merahasiakan makam tousan?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja…

Aku melihat jam yang terdapat ditangan kiriku. Gawat sudah jam segini, Kyuu-nii pasti akan marah.

"Maaf ya kaasan, aku nggak bisa berlama-lama disini… ja." Kataku sebelum pergi.

Saat aku ingin pergi dari tempat itu, aku melihat seseorang dengan model pantat ayam sedang memandang sebuah nisan … Ayam?

"Teme…" sapaku pada dia.

Sepertinya Teme kaget dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Namun, ekspresi kaget tersebut diganti dengan ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa. Hah… dasar manusia minim ekspresi.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau mengikutiku," tanyanya. 'Heh, ge-er sekali pantat ayam satu ini'

"Jangan ge-er! Aku kesini karena ingin mengunjungi makam kaasan tau," makiku padanya. Seketika, Teme langsung diam.

Hening… hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar disini. Saat aku ingin pergi dari situ, Teme tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya pantat ayam tersebut padaku.

"Mengunjungi kaasan…"

"Hn…"

"Jangan gunakan kata aneh itu Teme," ugh… benar-benar orang menyebalkan.

"Hn"

'Akh… dasar pantat ayam sialan,' batinku kesal. 'tenanglah Naru… orang seperti dia jangan diladenin', oiya… kenapa Teme disini ya?

"Kenapa kamu datang kesini Teme?" tanyaku padanya.

"…Mengunjungi tousan."

"Oh…" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padanya.

Hening kembali.

"Kaasanku meninggal karena kecelakaan di Oto," tiba-tiba, aku malah bercerita tentang kaasan pada Teme?

"Lanjutkan." Sepertinya Teme nggak keberatan mendengar ceritaku ini.

"Dia meninggal saat usiaku 5 tahun," ujarku dengan pelan. "Saat kecelakaan itu, kaasan sedang bersama dengan seorang pria. Aku nggak tau siapa dia. Yang jelas, aku tidak menyukainya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu. Aku melihat Teme yang sepertinya mendadak tegang. Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Dobe…"

"Apa," sepertinya Teme aneh deh.

"…" Teme tidak bersuara. "Hah~!" aku melihat dia mengela nafas panjang.

"Aku pulang."

"Ke…kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu-" tanpa mendengar penjelasanku, dia pergi begitu saja. Huh… dasar aneh.

END OF NARUTO POV

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

SASUKE POV

'A…apa, aku nggak percaya… apa yang Dobe katakan itu benar?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Apa aku nggak salah dengar?

ibunya Dobe, meninggal karena kecelakaan diOto? Kenyataan apa itu.

Saat ini aku benar-benar bingung. 'Kenapa?'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku. Orang itu, apakah yang sedang aku selidiki beberapa bulan terakhir ini? orang yang sudah merusak serta menghancurkan keluargaku?

Tidak, aku nggak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu. 'Aku harus menelidikinya… harus!'

Akupun langsung menelpon seseorang saat tiba didalam mobil yang aku parkir tidak jauh dari tempat pemakaman.

Klik!

Telponpun diangkat seseorang diseberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi…?" sapa orang tersebut.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu." Kataku langsung to the point.

END OF SASUKE POV

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

Konoha adalah kota metropolitan. Setiap orang yang datang kesini, harus berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup. Nggak ada yang salah ataupun benar dalam setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukan disini.

Didalam sebuah gang kecil disudut kota. Terdapat sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam. Disamping mobil tersebut, ada dua orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kenapa harus disini?" Tanya salah satu pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver.

"Jangan cerewet! Cepat katakan," desak pemuda satunya.

"Ya ya ya," diapun menuruti perintah pemuda itu.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia mempunyai kakak yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi. Ayah mereka meninggal saat Naruto berumur 6 bulan," katanya sambil membaca laporan yang dia dapatkan. "Karena itu, mereka memakai marga ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina yang meninggal sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas di kota Oto," Pemuda itu menarik nafas sebentar. "Dan marga mereka, sebelum ayah mereka meninggal adalah-"

Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat marga yang tertera. Sedangkan pemuda satunya, menautkan alisnya heran. 'Kenapa?' batinnya.

"Siapa?"

"U…Uchiha…"

**TBC LAGI ^ ^**

**Promosi nih: baca fic Rhie satunya ea.**

**-Judulnya: Golden Melody**

**-Rated: T lagi**

**-Pair: SasuNaru slight SaiNaru**

**^dibazoka berjamah^**

My oc:

Yuki:

Sifat: periang dan penuh semangat, egois serta tertutup, moody.

Ciri-ciri: tidak tinggi tapi juga nggak pendek, warna rambutnya pirang keperakan dan sedikit ikal (liat model rambut Sasori), kulit putih dan warna matanya hijau muda.

Tipikal: uke ^ditabok Yuki^ maksudnya seme ^ ^V

Balesan ripiu:

Yuki: ok… acara selanjutnya ripiu…

**SasuNaru Lovers**: thanks dah ripiu… gomen… itu kesalahan Rhie, semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan Sasu^ ^

Yuki: masih tetep pendek!

Author:-pundung-

**Kanazawa Ryuki**: pendek ya? Chap ini pendek nggak? Thanks dah ripiu ^ ^

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya?

Yuki: maksa amat

Author:bodo ah…

**S.N**: hehehe… thanks ya ^ ^

Pair ItaKyuu? Entahlah!... cz, ni fic ga terlalu panjang critanya. Maybe? Makasih sarannya, Rhie usahain deh… tp, ga janji ^ga konsisten^

Yuki: lah jatah gw mana?

Author: kalau kau, bkalan ada dific lainnya tw

Yuki: fic satunya itu kapan dipublish?

Author: kapan? Entahlah ! XDXD

**FBSN TEAM**: sebenernya maunya sih RhieNaruRhie loh… tp, yasud lah. Oe, mkasih atas koreksinya ^ ^

Rhie ga tw klo teriakan cwe ma co ntu bda? Dan Rhie 'dah perbaiki beberapa dichap 1.

Yuki: authornya sedeng sih

Author: salahin my sensei donx, masa Rhie ga prnh dikasih tw bgonoan

Yuki:-langsung nelpon guru b. Indo author-

-author ngibrit-

**Namikaze Hanaan**: bleh kq ^ ^. Kl gto Rhie mnggilnya Hana-chan ea XD

Ino? Knp Hana mkir klo ntu dy?

GaaNaru pcrn? Tnya langsung m mrka jha dech!

GaaNaru: -bulshing-

Sasuke: -pundung-

.

Ok… slesei deh baca ripiunya ! sisanya udah Rhie krim kePM msing-msing loh…

Prasaan Rhie doanx, pa manx mlah jdi krasa GaaNaru ktimbang SasuNarunya ea?

Klo gitu Rhie gnti… ^dideathglare Sasuke^ ^cuek mode:on^

Chap ini masih pendek kah? ^reader: masih odonx^

Wah… gomen. Cz, mang chap ini sgini doanx porsinya… ini jg dah Rhie tambahin disana sini.

Da pertanyaan nih!

-'dah tau belum siapa 'dia' yang sring disebut Sasuke?

- da yang bisa nebak nggak, siapa ayah Naruto ?

Jawabannya lewat ripiu ea, Rhie tunggu loh :D

Masih pada mau ripiu kan?

"Reader yang baik, pasti akan meripiu fic yang mereka baca"

Ripiu please ^ ^

Love

Rhie_


End file.
